1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to outlets, and, more particularly, to interlocking outlets. The disclosed concept also pertains to methods of operating interlocking outlets.
2. Background Information
Interlocking outlets such as, without limitation, reefer outlets, are intended to only energize their receptacle when a corresponding plug in inserted into the receptacle.
Prior interlocking outlets have used a mechanical plunger to energize the receptacle. One example of such an interlocking outlet is shown and described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0001052. In such interlocking outlet designs, actuating the plunger would cause the receptacle to be energized or de-energized. Thus, after the plug is inserted into the receptacle, the plunger is actuated to cause the receptacle to become energized.
However, when a plug is mechanically inserted into the interlocking outlet, electrical issues may still be present at the interlocking outlet such as, without limitation, a lack of electrical continuity or various electrical faults with the power at the interlocking outlet. These electrical issues can present safety concerns if the receptacle is energized. Prior interlocking outlets do not sense or indicate the presence of such electrical issues, and thus, a user may proceed to energize the outlet when such issues are present.
There is therefore room for improvement in interlocking outlets.
There is also room for improvement in methods of operating interlocking outlets.